


Fill Me Up

by yujaeyong



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujaeyong/pseuds/yujaeyong
Summary: Woojin just wants to experiment.





	Fill Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shh_yong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shh_yong/gifts).



> One of the many skz stories I'm trying to write for shh_yong. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> It was inspired by [THIS](https://twitter.com/shh_yong/status/1141127698800173056) tweet.

Woojin and Changbin were walking around the mall hand in hand. They loved spending time together like this but with both of them having such demanding jobs they weren’t able to do it as often as they would like. 

Changbin had recently been hired on as night manager for a local tech company and Woojin was a lead designer at a graphic design company. Both of their workloads had been crazy lately so they didn’t get much couple time anymore.

Now that they only had weekends to spend together they wanted to make the most of it. Changbin had wanted to stay at home, maybe do some cuddling and watch Netflix. But no...Woojin wasn’t going to settle that. “Binnie, let’s go in that store. I wanna check out those shoes and see what else they have.” He pulled his boyfriend into the store causing the younger to groan.

It was funny, really, if you took the time to look at the couple. Woojin was a good 4 inches taller than Changbin so most people just thought they were cute. It was true though, Changbin was very cute. Woojin liked to take advantage of their height difference by standing behind his boyfriend and resting his chin on top of his head. 

He had to practically drag Changbin into the store because it wasn’t where he normally liked to go. Changbin was more of a music and gaming store type of person. Not so much clothing stores. This store was a little darker and had loud blaring music playing and that was al part of his plan. He had wanted to do this for a long time now and he was finally going to do it.

As they walked through the store he picked up a few shirts and pairs of pants, handing them to Changbin. “Can you hold these for me, Binnie? I want to try them on.” His boyfriend just nodded and took the clothes. He would do whatever he needed to get out of this place so he figured he would just be nice and do what his boyfriend asked if it meant they could leave quicker.

When they finally made their way to the dressing rooms, Woojin was happy to see that they were in the very back and you didn’t need to ask to use them. He chose the very last one, furthest from the sales floor and made sure no one else was back there before he pulled Changbin inside and locked the door. 

“Be a good boy and sit down while mommy tries these clothes on okay?” Changbin blushed but nodded, “Okay mommy.” He had an idea where this was going by the way Woojin was talking and he was a little nervous, to say the least. Lately, Woojin kept mentioning how he wanted to try something “public” and at the time Changbin didn’t really know what he meant. Now though he thought he was getting the idea. 

Don’t get him wrong, he actually kind of liked the idea of trying some sexual in a more public setting. To him though, he thought it would be like, a blowjob in the car or sex on his apartment balcony. He had honestly never thought about doing something quite...this public. The possibility of someone hearing them...it was pretty much guaranteed. Neither one of them were that quiet, especially not Changbin.

As Woojin started to try the clothes on he would rub his hands down his chest or grab his crotch like he was adjusting himself. He knew how it was causing Changbin to get worked up. It was so easy to do because just the thought of Woojin drove him crazy let alone seeing his boyfriend touching himself.

Changbin could feel himself getting hard and let out a small whine, “Mommy….please.” Woojin turned and looked at his boyfriend. “Is baby Binnie getting hard watching mommy try on clothes?” Changbin nodded and started to squirm around. “Poor baby. Why don’t you pull your little cock out and make yourself better yeah? Mommy loves to see her baby play with his little cock”

One of Woojin’s favorite things was to watch Changbin get himself off. It was the one guaranteed way to make Woojin cum untouched. That was his next plan, was to find somewhere public or at least semi-public and have his baby boy play with himself so they could both get off. He loved the idea of being discovered, it turned him on even more. 

Changbin gladly undid his jeans and stood up so he could pull both his jeans and his boxers down. His cock sprang up and hit his stomach causing him to hiss as he sat back down. He already looked so wrecked and It was causing his boyfriend to become somewhat impatient. He wanted to make this last as long as possible but he wanted to fuck his baby boy so bad he didn’t know if he could be patient.

Changbin took hold of his cock and let out a sigh as he started to slowly rub his thumb through the slit. It was always so sensitive, almost too much, but he loved it. “That’s it, baby. Such a good boy. Look at how hard you’re making mommy.” Changbin looked and Woojin had pulled his pants and underwear completely off and was slowly pumping his own very hard cock as he leaned against the wall opposite his boyfriend. 

They just watched each other pleasuring themselves until Changbin couldn’t take it anymore. “Please mommy. I need you.” He was getting whiny and needy just the way Woojin liked him to be. How could he say no to his baby when he looked so fucking wrecked?

“Poor baby. Do you want mommy to come take care of you?” Changbin nodded as he let out a breathy moan, “I need your cock mommy. Want you to fill me up.”Woojin moaned, “Oh fuck baby boy, mommy can’t wait. Stand up for me and strip.” As Changbin got undressed Woojin did too and then sat down on the bench across from the mirror. 

Changbin turned around and let out a hiss as Woojin leaned forward and licked his cock, swirling his tongue around the head and dipping into the slit. “Fuck mommy.”  
Woojin sat back and put his hands on Changbins hips making him turn back around. “I want you to keep playing with yourself while I get your ready okay? But no cumming until later. Be a good boy.” He nodded and realized what Woojin was doing, not only were they going to fuck in a dressing room but he was going to make Changbin watch the whole thing. Fuck this was hot.

Changbin started to slowly pump his cock and let out a ridiculously loud moan when he felt Woojin part his cheeks and lick across his rim. “Baby don’t be too loud. We don’t want to get caught.” He nodded, “I’m sorry mommy…but it feels so good.” Woojin smiled as he went back in. He knew it would be hard for his boyfriend to be quiet, he was already loud in bed but he was extra vocal when you ate him out.

Woojin loved Changbins ass. It was delicious and he could eat him out all day long if his boyfriend would let him. The fact that he could make him fall apart with just his tongue was such a turn on. He continued to slowly work his tongue inside more and more. He fucked Changbin with his tongue until he was sure his boyfriend was prepared. 

“Mommy please fuck me...I’m so close mommy, please.” Woojin smiled and kissed both his cheeks. “Okay baby boy mommy’s gonna take care of you. You’ll feel so good, baby.” He took Changbin by the hips and helped guide him down, both of them moaning when his cock started pushing past the rim. “Fuck baby boy you take my cock so well. Look, I want you to watch as you fuck yourself on mommy's cock.”

Changbin let out another whine as he looked up and saw his reflection, how wrecked he was with sweat dripping down his chest, his angry red cock that was bouncing between his legs, but the part that almost made him cum was the way you could see his ass swallowing up Woojins cock. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen. 

Once he had adjusted to the cock now pushed so far up his ass, he started to slowly build up a rhythm and Woojin started massaging his balls and teasing his cock. “You’re doing so good baby. You’re making mommy feel so fucking good. Uhhh….god you’re gonna make me cum soon….do you want that? Want mommy to fill you up with cum?”

Oh good god did he want that. Changbin loved nothing more than the feeling of Woojin’s cock filling him up and then filling his ass with cum. He kind of wished he had known what they were doing today. He would have brought a plug to keep all the cum inside when they left. 

Changbin moaned and sped up, bouncing on Woojin’s cock. “Yes mommy….fuck….please fill me up. I wanna feel you cum inside.” Woojin couldn’t take it anymore so he put his hands under Changbins legs and pulled them up and he leaned back. 

“Watch how well you take my cock baby. Your ass was made for me to fuck.” He started kind of slow and gradually picked up the pace fucking Changbin faster and faster. They were both so close that he knew the minute one of the came the other would follow.  
Woojin was going crazy fucking Changbin from this angle. It allowed him to hit his boyfriends prostate dead on while it squeezed his cock in just the perfect way. The tight heat of his ass was almost overwhelming and he could feel that familiar buildup coming.

Changbin was a moaning whiny mess and he was close it was causing tears to stream down his cheeks. “Mmm baby cum for me. I wanna feel you clench around me so I can fill you up. I know you can do it. Cum for me Binnie.” He knew with the right words he could make his boyfriend cum untouched.

And he did, as soon as Woojin called him Binnie he exploded with a loud moan. His orgasm caused him to clench hard around Woojin making him cum too, filling up Changbin. They both rode out their highs and tried to catch their breath. 

Woojin let go of Changbins legs but didn’t let him up. He just wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck. “My cute little cock-sleeve. Keeping mommy’s cock nice and warm. I love you, Binnie.”

He hummed and laid his head on Woojin’s shoulder, “I love you too, mommy.”


End file.
